


The Best Blood

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Supernatural AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Feeding, Human, M/M, Slash, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novabomb feeds from Mirage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Blood

Novabomb had a thing for blood. Or rather, Mirage’s blood.   
  
According to the vampire, Mirage had the most delicious blood that he had ever tasted. It was somewhat flattering and somewhat creepy, to be honest. It wasn’t every day a vampire was completely in love with you and wanted to do nothing more than shower you with that love in the form of biting.   
  
It was an intimate thing, biting on the neck. At least for vampires. It was a way of marking someone, a way of claiming them as their own. A very possessive thing, and sometimes aggressive or sometimes loving. It really all depended on the state of the vampire.  
  
Usually when the other fed from him though, he was always gentle and always carefully. Pain always came with the bite, but Novabomb would distract him so much that by the time he bit into his soft, hot neck, Mirage would barely notice it.   
  
When Novabomb took blood from him, it was almost like a traditional, unofficial ceremony. He would caress and kiss him where he could reach. Licking up his jaw line and groping gently at his body. Doing everything and anything he could to distract him from the point where Novabomb would sink his fangs deep into his suck, taking his feed from the younger man.   
  
It was different. It was scary. It was sinful.  
  
And, when the vampire would chant his name over and over again before he took that one bite, for Mirage, it felt so damn right. 


End file.
